An Angel Falling From Heaven
by PhoenixFire2013
Summary: Should I save him? I love him...he betrayed me...but I love him no matter what... Sirius/OC oh...I have no idea how rating works :) HAVE FUN!


**I do not own the characters except for Evie. I also do not own the song. It belongs to Victoria Justice. The song is 'Beggin' On Your Knees" /Victoria Justice.**

It was betrayal

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_

_I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

My best friend and my boyfriend betrayed me... The only reason Black dated me was to get information on Lord Voldemort, yeah, I'm not afraid of saying it

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

Sirius Black only wanted to get information on Voldemort and the Death Eater-Munchers from me because I was close friends with one...Regulus Black...Sirius's little brother...no...two...Death Munchies...Reggie and Sevvy (Severus) Snape.

_So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_

_So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

Wasn't I friends with Muggle-borns? Sevvy was right...Gryffindors always break people's hearts...I've never seen a house like Slytherin group together. They were right when they told me that Sirius would only break my heart and they were right...Whenever Sirius tried to came around to talk, the Slytherins all stuck with me...

_Flashback:_

_I was walking around the school, privileges of being a Prefect. I was near the Charms corridor when I heard something in a broom closet._

_"Of all places, why a broom closet?" I mutter quietly to myself. I walked over and opened the door...I felt tears fall down my face as I see who's in...Sirius Black...my boyfriend...and...Marlene McKinnon...my best friend...my first friend..._

_"Sirius..." Sirius looked up in shock as he saw me..._

_"Evie, I can explain!" He shouts_

_"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE THIS CRUEL? MY BOYFRIEND...AND MY BEST FRIEND...HOW COULD YOU, MARLENE...SIRIUS?!" I shout through tears. I run, stumbling to the Astronomy Tower. How could they. I flung myself onto the railing. I shoved pass Filch as I came up here... It seems that the night is agreeing with me...I felt my robes cling onto my body as I climbed onto the ledge. I want to jump...I want to jump so badly. I heard footsteps come towards me...but I'm too distracted and depressed to care..._

_"Don't jump, Evie..." It was Remus. I turned around and glared at him..._

_"HE WAS WITH MARLENE...he was..." I laughed coldly, my usually neat hair all clumped around me. I saw another shape walk up...Lily... "I should never have...dated...that thing...It was just...just a game..." Lily looked on sadly... I ignored them and turned to face the sky... "I never understood how his mind worked... The only reason he dated me was to get information on Voldemort...HE EVEN THOUGHT I WAS ONE!" I yelled. "Why the fucking hell would I be one? Voldemort murdered my father...completely DESTROYED my mother... why? Sure, I was once...but only ONCE one...I stopped and escaped " I looked down, silent sobs shaking my shoulders. Lily had managed to calm me down...I just needed somewhere to store my sadness...The two were helping me back to the Slytherin Common Room when Sevvy and Reggie came along and took me the rest of the way there._

_End Flashback_

I finished my song just as the doors burst open and ropes burst out from the sides... tying everyone up...Dumbledore was at the Ministry. I saw Riddle and the Death Munchies all come in. Several untied the junior Death Eaters and for some reason, untied me. I stood up, facing them. I drew my wand as Voldemort spoke.

"Evie, come here now." He summoned me coldly. The students looked at me, nervous of which choice I'd make. I felt Sirius's gaze on my as I took a step forwards and I looked at him sorrowfully. I made up my mind.

"My Lord, go die in a fucking hole." I spat coldly, glaring at him.

"Well, Evie" Voldemort asked again. I stretched my hand up towards the sky. A strong gust of wind came rolling in and shattered the ceiling. I then pointed my index and middle finger at Riddle. Two lightning bolts headed at him. The Hogwarts staff and students looked on in shock as Riddle repelled it. I then flicked my wrist backwards and a wave of water flew backwards. It then froze as a wall separating the students from the Death Munchies.

"Bravery...I've always valued bravery..." Voldemort mocked.

"Then I should be in Gryffindor." I shot back. I lifted my left hand and both me and Voldemort were floating in air.

"CRUCIO!" He shouted. I dodged it and sent several bone breaking curses at him. He retaliated by sending Avada Kedavra and more Crucio's. I successfully twisted out of the way of the Avada Kedavra and steered clear of Cruciatus'. I flicked my wrist and brought my arm swishing down and several ice shards plummeted to the floor and a few Death Munchies fell to the floor as the ice shards killed them while the other ice shards untied the Hogwarts staff and students. I then sent fiendfyre at him. It missed.

"Evie...last chance." Riddle spat.

"NEVER!" I shouted.

"Then I will kill Black..." Tom hissed.

"Over my dead body." I sneered.

"You still love him..." Voldemort cackled.

"You finally realised?" I shot back. I heard several gasps from the students but focused on trying to electrocute Voldemort. I was weakening and both me and Voldemort knew it. He shot a cruciatus and blood-freezing (guaranteed to kill) at Sirius after vanishing the ice wall. I gave Sirius a look full of sorrow and jumped in front of it. The wind I controlled underneath me vanished instantly. I gritted my teeth as white-hot knifes jabbed at my body. I felt myself hit the floor as my concentration broke.

Nothing I could do...An angel falling from heaven...

I heard the crack of my bones and twitched as Voldemort lifted the cruciatus. I heard a loud crack. I guess Old Voldie and his Death Munchers took a Portkey. I heard footsteps and I closed my eyes as someone lifted my body up. I felt myself drifting away. Dying is actually not that bad. I heard voices as I shut my eyes tightly as I felt myself getting levitated. I then felt myself getting set down a mattress. I felt someone grab my hand as I opened my eyes.

"Siri?" I muttered softly, struggling to open my eyes.

"Yes, Evie?" Sirius replied gently.

"Bye...I love you...Goodbye...isn't forever" I murmured as my body shimmered and sparkled. I closed my eyes and vanished from life. The last thing I heard was...

"EVIE! No! Please...no..." Sirius...oh, I love you...forever...always...


End file.
